madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Sofya Obertas
| Casualname = Sophie | Age = 21 | Gender=Female | Haircolor= Golden-Blonde | Eyecolor= Green | Birthplace= Zhcted | Status= Alive | Weapon= Zaht | Element= Light | Territory= ??? | Occupation= Mediator of the Vanadis | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted | Army= ??? (Believed to have several Zhcted soldiers as her bodyguard) | Kingdom= Zhcted }} Sophia Obertas(ソフィーヤ.オベルタス Sofīya Oberutasu) is one a female protagonist Madan no Ou no Vanadis series and one of the main Vanadis in the story. As the current mediator and a moral guardian to all Vanadis, Sophie dislike violence and she would uphold her role to take care of her fellow Vanadis from unwanted conflict, especially to her fellow Vanadis, Ellenora Viltara & Ludmira Lurie who she know them well since childhood. She also uphold the principle as the Vanadis shouldn't put emotional ahead of country affairs, until Tigrevrumud Vorn's enters her picture had led her curiosity deepen after she sees Ellen and Mira's odd relationship with him and his alliance to repel Roland the Dark Knight of Brune. It is until Tigre saved her for the second time from the vicious Price Elliot had made the Gentle Light Vanadis fallen for the Earl of Vorn and decided to be as his aid. Character Infomation Appearance Sophie appeared to be have a long, curly golden-blonde hair and green eyes. She is also has buxom breast along and a voluptuous body figure to match her motherly and mature personality. On her clothing, Sophie often wears the neat white half-exposed shirt (with the front the bra is transparent) which almost exposed her breasts, while her long white dress with the transparent cloth on the front. She is also equipped her flower hair clip/hair band and pearl on her head. Sophie also equipped a heart shape pearl necklace and the hand brace (left hand) as her main accessories. She is also appear to has twin long pearl beads which served as a belt/accessories around her waist. Personality As the moral model to all the Vanadis, Sophie is a motherly and moral figure to see her fellow Vanadis like her sisters/daughters in her family. As her compassionate and benevolent she can be, Sophie tend to guide the Vanadis not to follow their emotions blindly, especially love and try to live up to their expectation to maintain balance. It is due to her position as the mediator between the Vanadis, Sophie rarely fights other Vanadis unless she had to. Despite her generous and benevolent as she is, Sophie can be serious whenever she is cornered by the enemy officer or whenever Tigre is in trouble. It is also because of her affection towards the Earl of Vorn after the 2 previous rescue from the battlefield, Sophie attempts to seduce Tigre. Plot Persuade The Frost Mind Vanadis Main Article:Two Vanadis Rivalry Arc The news about Tigre's "defection" had extended itself to Zhcted, and Sophie began her worries that the Ellen's usual carefree attitude might invited an unwanted trouble, especially about Tigre since he is from Brune. As she claimed that Ellen left no option as took long time to making the decision just to save one person, and further explained that Ellen unlikely to meet her enemies due to the Brune internal conflict and should any of the resident, the Zhcted would reasoned with them and welcome the victims should the hostility treatment from Brune authority is true. When King Victor question her that Sophie's would could allowed Ellen to do as she pleased, the Gentle Light Vanadis explained that unlike any kingdoms, Zhcted has the immunity to intervene the Brune Civil War and Ellen's punishment would only losing Zhcted's power towards other kingdom; left the king reluctantly accept Ellen's alliance with Tigre (though the king has no intention to interfere the Brune Civil War). As she and Ellen exits the court room, she and Ellen meet another fellow Vanadis, Ludmira Lurie of Omulz, and witnessed their argument like children, though managed to halt them from arguing each other by hit them with her Zaht Staff. While witness Ellen tend to chase off Mira as she try speak with her (Sophie) personally.Seeing Ellen's ill treatment towards to Mira, Sophie warns Ellen that she had just made an enemy since Mira is sided with Duke Thenardier, Tigre's nemesis; much to Ellen surprise and Sophie would tend to tell her to be wary since her decision to assist Tigre would invite more enemies of Brune for their attempt to break her down. Just as the scene is just both Ellen and Sophie, the Gentle Light Vanadis then tell Ellen that the news of the Brune Civil War had spread not the kingdom. It is due to of the conflicts within the royal court in Brune (King Faron was still grieving over his heir's "death") and Brune Civil War the tensed rivalry between Duke Thenardier and Minister Ganelon, almost everyone in Brune became a victim of the both tyrannical factions within Brune. A further terrible example, a merchant. As as the Silver Vanadis remained silent as she learn that Mira actually despised on Thenardier, Sophie then ask Ellen what does she see inside Tigre since Ellen has decided to forged the alliance with Tigre. She surprised that the only thing that draw Ellen's attention is his cute sleeping face and amused over Ellen's answers about, Sophie tends to ask. First Meeting with the Earl of Alsace Some time after the Silver Meteor Army repelled the Ganelon Army, Sophie would visit Brune for the diplomatic issues while confronted with the assassins attempts to kill Marthus Rodante, the Earl of and saved Marthus from the assassins with ease. After her visit to Brune, Sophie would then joined Ellen and others into the bath. As she chased after Lunie, a pet dragon belongs to Ellen, over the bathroom, Sophie accidently met the Earl of Vorn on the other side of the bathroom while found him dumbfounded over her sudden appearance. Together with the girls, Sophie would surrounded the Earl of Vorn, who is tighten with a chair while lecturing him about the sudden incident. Sophie then visit Tigre after the bath and begin to chat with Tigre. While remained her friendly towards Tigre, the Gentle Light Vanadis begins her serious discussion about Tigre's own situation, which Zhcted has noticed about the war, and his current relationship with Ellen, which none of the Vanadis defend something trivial for generations until now. By telling him that most Vanadis is obliged to fulfill their duty, and emotions like falling in love would be, Sophie would also informed Tigre that should they had fallen in love together, she won't hesitate to fight both him and Ellen. As she left Tigre room, Sophie would begin to wonder Tigre's appearance and generous would be for better or worse if he will become a trophy that all the Vanadis would wish to claimed, including herself. Just as finished her conversation with the Earl of Vorn, Sophie see Ellen walking towards her while discussed over the matter. Instead of warned Ellen about keeping distance from the Earl of Vorn, Sophie is actually found Tigre is an honest & cute, which brought Ellen's sudden awareness and warned by Ellen that she would be the one to stay away as the Gentle Light Vanadis would be the last Vanadis she ever wanted to get neared with Tigre (claimed as "dangerous" to get near to Tigre); led the Gentle Light Vanadis assumed if the relationship between Ellen and Tigre would just beyond just the allies. Rivalry with Roland the Dark Hero of Brune Main Article:Dark Hero of Brune Arc Sophie would rescue Ellen and Tigre from Roland,the Dark Hero of Brune's elite troops Knights of Navarre, and tend to but some time for Ellen's escape while repelling Roland's troops. While finally confronted by Roland, Sophie is oddly given mercy by the Dark Hero, which left her to reunite with Ellen and the . One the second battle against Roland, Sophie would be on Ellen's aid to defeat the Dark Hero of Brune. Despite their efforts however, both Vanadis are not match to Roland. While both Vanadis found themselves overwhelmed by Roland's anomaly powers from the sword on the second war, they were rescued by Tigre in the nick of time. Just before the Earl of Vorn would face the Dark Hero in a single duel, Sophie would urged Tigre to win for their sake and his victory (the actual duel is a draw) would raise the morale of the Silver Meteor Army, until Tigre's collapse would made both Vanadis retrieved him before Roland's. In the aftermath of Roland's defeat, Sophie would see Tigre's sleeping face (while healing from the battle against Roland) cute and attempts to request Ellen to get her "share" upon Tigre, which confirmed her speculation about the relationship as she see Ellen stubbornly refuse to share Tigre with her and yet found relief that Ellen is acquainted with a man with full of hidden potentials and respect him. Vorn-Thenardier Campaign & Victory Just as the Gentle Light Vanadis, Sophie is encountered her fellow Vanadis, and she began to wonder what business does the Secret Void Vanadis has for the court for an unknown reasons. During the banquet in Brune after Tigre's successfully ended the Brune Civil War, Sophie is among the three Vanadis to congratulate his glorious achievements and hugged Tigre into her arms with her breast pressed Tigre's face, much to both Ellen and Mira chagrin with shock and anger. Seeing her fellow Vanadis jealousy on surface, Sophie immediately releases her grasp from Tigre and told him that it's been a while not to see him since his rescue from Roland; while seemly intrigued that Tigre's relationship not only towards Ellen but Mira as well, begin to see him as someone special which too lead her interest. Prince Conflict in Asvarre and Fall of Fort Lux Main Article:Prince War of Asvarre & The Fall of Fort Lux Arc As Tigre left to Asvarre, Sophie on the other hand is supposed to be a messenger sent to Asvarre to aid Prince Eliot to settle his crown rivalry and Prince Jermaine, which she found Eliot isn't at the kingdom. The prince absence would prompt Sophie remain cautious as she sensed something cheesy about the Second Prince of Asvarre, until she is summoned by Eliot to enter his ship for further discussion. Little did she know, Sophie is ambushed by the pirates and barely survived as the ship engulfed in flames when the fire ignited via the barrel of fish oil. Even though she managed to defeat some pirates, the pirate ship has set sail away from the port and the Gentle Light Vanadis is surrounded by the group of pirates under Eliot. Surrenders as Eliot uses the innocent people in the ship as hostage, the Gentle Light Vanadis is then imprisoned under Prince Eliot's pirates and became a prisoner of the perverse mind of the Second Prince of Asvarre. During her imprisonment, Sophie would assumed if Eliot desire just treat her like one of his properties, which later learnt Eliot had killed his 12 own men just for his own leisure and attempt to gain her impression about him. Disgusted over Eliot's vulgar and twisted mindset, Sophie remained calm as she tended to provoke the prince so she could just angered him, only to no avail as Prince Eliot sees Sophie is too beautiful to be a dead corpse while he attended to sell her to Muozinel, much to the Gentle Light Vanadis horror that Prince Elliot would treat her like a product for sale. After Prince Eliot left the room, Sophie is in relieved while she only hope that she can reunited with all the Vanadis and wonder Tigre's life as she had not seen him since the banquet in Brune. During her imprisonment, Sophie's mistreatment under Eliot sadistic pleasure, with Eliot's orders to put shackle on her neck and tear her clothes to ensured her escape is impossible, has earned even the Muozinel citizen's sympathy that not even the Vanadis such as her is spared from Eliot's perverse pleasure. Few minutes after Tigre and his army successfully infiltrated Eliot's stronghold and found her, Sophie would greeted the rescue from Tigre and begin to wonder if she has see if help has finally arrived. Though dumbfounded at first, the Gentle Light Vanadis would realized that Tigre's appearance is no illusion and quickly hugged him with she crying as if her imprisonment would meant the last time she see him. Afterwards, Sophie would regain her senses and begin try to ask more question about the sudden appearance of the Earl of Vorn in Asvarre, to which she is too embarrassed to spill most of it until Tigre's answers about the rescue a lady in distress would be his duty as well; much to the Gentle Light Vanadis's giggle in delight. Her reunion with Tigre however interrupted by Tallard, one of the generals of the Asvarre. After her introduction to Tallard and now freed from the shackles, Sophie would rejoice with Tigre and Olga, the Reversal Moon Vanadis of Brest, on pursuit to capture the now fleeing Prince Eliot. As Prince Eliot is fell into their ruse as they mistook the 3 underlings, Sophie assist Tigre to attack the ship with her and Olga's power combined with the Tigre's Black Bow which instantly demoralized Eliot's remnant troops and pirates; as the sinking ships would forced Eliot surrendered without condition. Eliot's surrender would be considered as her best payback for her mistreatment and would . And since the rescue, Sophie was thankful towards Tigre and decided to follow him, much to her fellow Vanadis, Olga Tamm of Brest, chagrin with jealousy as if she had finally met her rival. Since then, Sophie tend to seduce Tigre as her "gratitude" since his rescue, even her every move is on Olga's eagle eyes. Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Zhcted Army Category:Zhcted Category:Commander Powers and abilities Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) & Dragonic Skills (Veda) Sophie's main primary weapon is her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) is her magical light priest staff, Zaht. Though seemly not a dangerous weapon, Zaht hold the immense power that even funciton as an energy shield to repel any weapon. Sophie's Vanadis powers are based on light which seemly brighter than the sunlight and could blind her enemies who came too close to her. Her light power also has healing properties. * * * Trivia *Sophie is one of the few Vanadis who has the single nickname, along with Mira, Valentina & Olga. *Of all Vanadis, Sophie has a biggest bust of them all. Her buxom breast and well-endowed figure would made Tigre nose bleed/blushed red (especially whenever he see Sophie naked) and even made some of girls (even without Ellen's knowledge) around her angers in jealousy, especially Olga who is concern about her flat-bust is no match against her. Like her fellow Vanadis, Sophie found Tigre's sleeping face is as adorable as a sleeping baby/tiger cub. *Of all the Vanadis, Sophie is a sole Vanadis served as the both warrior and the ambassador for Zhcted. Due to her position as the current Mediator between the Vanadis and on behalf of Zhcted Minister, Sophia rarely fights unless necessary and she often away from her territory since she too as a part of the court member of the Royal Palace. Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Zhcted Army Category:Zhcted Category:Commander